The Dimensional Author: Hetalia Room
by MoonLightShadowNight123
Summary: One day,in two dimensions,an author was bored,so she decided to bring her characters and the characters of Hetalia into a room between the two dimensions for a Truth or Dare/Headcanon/Diary Reading Time. This will be interesting… (Truths/Dares,Headcanons,and Diary entries are accepted. OCs are also accepted…I think…)
1. Prologue

**Heh,hey…**

 **Yes,the useless Moonlight is making another fanfic(Whichshewillnotfinish/shot)**

 **Anyways…I was inspired by HetaliaRules111,go check her fanfic out(What's On The Inside Matters. :3 Its wonderful)**

 **So…yeah…**

 **I don't own anything except my phone and my OCs Valian(Sandria Xeriman),Cari(Emerala Ceroscan),Trinita Belle Sarcold(yeah,laugh if you want. Ha ha ha),Reanna and Roxy Carrison and Jenyviere Livre McLauran(yes,I know the middle name is 'book' in French…you can laugh…)**

 **Welp,enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _(Third Person POV; ** _)_**_**

It was a normal meeting in the World Conference,and the usual shenanigans were done.

Italy was saying 'Pasta!~',America was shouting about how much of a hero he is,England and France were fighting,China was handing out Chinese food,Russia was 'kolkolkol'ing(is that even a word…),Hungary was hitting Prussia with a frying pan,Austria was playing the piano,Greece was sleeping,Switerland was glaring at anyone who looked at Liechenstien **(A/N:HOW YOU SPELL-!)** ,Germany was trying to keep the noise down,Japan was reading Tokyo Ghoul,Hong Kong was texting,Iceland was rolling his eyes and vlogging secretly,Denmark was being choked by his own tie by Norway,Finland was sweatdropping at the sight,Sweden was staring intensely at them,Latvia was trembling beside Russia,Estonia was typing away,Lithuania was talking with Poland,Belarus was chanting 'Marry me big brother…',Ukraine was talking to Seychelles,Monacco was reading a magazine,Romano was grumbling,Spain was pinching said grumpy boy's cheeks,Cari was playing with the other Micronations,Canada was being ignored again…and Sandria was reading a book.

Then,America started to do the ASL with Canada,and of course,everyone either ignored him or thought he was crazy.

 _'Man,why can't anyone shut up? This is getting boring…'_ America signed to Canada

 _'I know…hey,wanna write a letter to Jeny? I haven't replied to her yet…'_ Canada replied,holding up a piece of paper and a pencil.

 _'Dude,are you sure that it's a she?'_ America asked,raising an eyebrow,but went over anyway.

 _'Of course! I checked.'_ Canada replied,rolling his eyes.

But before he can start writing,there was a big blue flash,and everyone was covered by the light.

But…only some will dissapear,and only some will remain…

Who will it be?

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile~In another dimension~_**

A woman was typing speedily on her laptop,abnormally neon green eyes focused on the screen.

On her bed,a teen was reading a story to two lit-

 **( **Reanna: Hey,idiot! We're not little,we're preteens!****

 ** ** **Me: Alright,alright. No breaking the fourth wall,Chiara!******

 ** ** **Reanna: DON'T CALL ME THAT!)******

 ** **As I was saying before I was _rudely_ **(A/N:*glares at Reanna*)** interrupted,a teen was reading a story to two _preteens_. One was smiling and saying 'Oh~' after every paragraph,and the other one had a frown on her face,though she also seems to enjoy the story too.****

A man sat on the couch near the left side of the wall,reading an extreamly thick book about the prequel of Mortal Instruments.

"Hey guys,look at this!" The woman suddenly shouts,spinning her chair around so she could face the others. The man rolled his eyes while the teen and the twins look at her.

"What is it this time?" He asked in an accent(thatwassmexyandweirdatthesametime/shot).

"Well,I-"

She couldn't finish as a bright light swallowed all of them,and,just as the light dimmed,they were gone.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for making it so short,had to hurry…**

 **Okay,so I got the list planned out…and it looks like this:**

 **List of who will be transported:**

 **-The Axis**

 **-The Allies**

 **-The Nordics**

 **-Prussia**

 **-Spain**

 **-Romano**

 **-Canada**

 **-Baltics**

 **-Belarus**

 **-Hungary**

 **-[Blank]**

 **-[Blank]**

 **-[Blank]**

 **The blanked ones are the ones that you can choose to be transported.**

 **So,don't forget to tell me what characters you want,and also send in Truths/Dares,Headcanons,etc. in the comment section below.**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Moon :3**

 **EDIT: Oh wow,I didn't even mention the OCs that are gonna be transported. I'm such an idiot. Welp,'ere you go!**


	2. Special Chap for you all

**Here's a little special chappie for you all :3**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I made this so you would have another chapter to read before I get to the listing.**

 **Also,if you have any truths/dares please send me a PM(or you can just review if you're a guest)**

 **The plot,my phone and my OCs belong to me.**

 **I don't own anything else.**

* * *

 ** _~Before the first chapter of The Dimensional Author:Hetalia Room~_**

A girl in her early teens(somewhere around thirteen) was lying in her bed,looking through Hetalian amd Attack on Titan fanfics in FanFiction and Quotev. She sighed,trying to think of something to pass the time since she was bored and it was midnight.

 _'Hm…aha! Is mom awake?'_ She peeked out from her room,looking at her parent's bedroom. Her mom and dad were sleeping,so(with a big grin on her face),she cracked her knuckles and put on the dreamcatcher that she got from her friend. Then,the girl was surrounded by a blue light,and she was transported to a room-like dimension.

The room was blue in color,with nothing in it,making it plain. She sighed.

Of course. New dimensions are plain. Just fuckin' plain.

Pulling up her sleeves,she got to work. A few minutes later,the room was now not the once plain blue,empty room but a lively room full of colors. At the middle of the dimension was a round marble table,and a bunch of couches. A big screen,HD tv was placed on the north wall side,the screen facing the couches and table.

There was a mini kitchen and fridge at one corner,and a place to sleep in another. That corner held nineteen bunk beds,fit for a group of people that are over 20.

Yes,it's a gigantic room.

Satisfied,the girl,now wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized tee,plopped down on one of the couches,and fell asleep.

But not before snapping her fingers,making a bright light illuminate for just a second,until it dissapeared.

* * *

 **And here you have it! Sorry it's a bit short,I had no idea about what to do with this.**

 **Man,the characters are gonna be shocked when they see me sleeping on the couch.**

 **Well,I'm gonna sleep now,see ya!**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **Moon**


	3. AN

**Okay,so…here's the list of those who will be transported to the Dimension room.**

 **-Allies**

 **-Axis**

 **-Baltics**

 **-Poland**

 **-Romano**

 **-Spain**

 **-Canada**

 **-Belarus**

 **-Ukraine**

 **-Hungary**

 **-Hong Kong**

 **-Seychelles**

 **-South Korea(Did I make a mistake? Or…no,I didn't. Ah well…)**

 **And here is the OCs that are gonna be sent from their dimension to the room:**

 **(These are mostly mine)**

 **Trinita Belle Sarcold:**

 **Age: 19**

 **Personality: Cheeky,mischeavious,happy-go-lucky,barely sad,insecure on the inside,kind,surprisingly smart**

 **Jenyviere Livre McLauran:**

 **Age: 17**

 **Personality: Shy,kind,cheerful,introvert,quiet,cute,insecure,mightgetbullied often but puts a smile on her face,is a bit nostalgic**

 **David Emeralx Sarcold:**

 **Age: 21**

 **Personality: Cool,a bit cold,awkward towards girls,polite,has a personal bubble,quiet,is secretly a prevert but shh,don't let anyone know :p**

 **Reanna Carrison:**

 **Age: 11**

 **Personality: Tsundere-ish,shy,grumpy,kind,generous,hates the nickname Chiara or Chia,as she is normally called by Jeny or Roxy,her twin,is a bit awkward at talking to girls or boys**

 **Roxy Carrison:**

 **Age: 11**

 **Personality: Deredere-ish,happy-go-lucky,always says 'Oo~' or 'Oh~' randomly,likes hugs,not that courageous,loves food,cute,shy**

 **And a few more which I am lazy to name.**

 **Also,OCs are allowed to join,I guess.**

 **Here's the OC submission sheet(if you want your OC to join):**

 **Country Name:**

 **Name:**

 **Human Age:**

 **Country Age:**

 **Appearance:(Has to be detailed)**

 **History:(Has to be detailed)**

 **Relationships(If they have any):**

 **Extra:**

 **You must send it to me via PM so I won't get so confused in the reviews. Same goes for the Diary entries,the headcanons and the truths/dares**

* * *

 **And that's it! Tell me if I should bring Nyotalia along or not.**

 **Don't let your dreams be dreams,**

 **Moon :3**


	4. AN again,sorry

**Um**.

 **I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating this story because of exams and school work.**

 **But,I'm halfway through it because it is a long chapter.**

 **Anyways,to some of the reviews,I am still continuing this story. Besides,I kinda have ideas for it.**

 **So,just be patient,kay?**

 **-Moon.**


	5. I'm so sorry…

**Um…hey guys.**

 **I have good news and bad news.**

 **Bad news is that I'm not gonna continue this anymore,but the gppd news is I'm gonna start all over..**

 **When I read back to this fanfic,I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote. So,I'm gonna start again.**

 **I hope you understand,and I'll see ya in the next story.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
